


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by Hellas_himself



Series: The Elriel Holiday Au [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, holiday au, the elriel christmas playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: Last year, I wrote this little one shot (a series of 5) for @thebriarpost on tumblr as part of the Elriel Secret SantaI'm sick and I don't think I'll be updating anything this week but I can post these up just because it's Christmas and these make me so happy.I hope you all have the loveliest of holidays!
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: The Elriel Holiday Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571347
Kudos: 15





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I wrote this little one shot (a series of 5) for @thebriarpost on tumblr as part of the Elriel Secret Santa 
> 
> I'm sick and I don't think I'll be updating anything this week but I can post these up just because it's Christmas and these make me so happy. 
> 
> I hope you all have the loveliest of holidays!

I parked my car behind a familiar blue jeep. From here I could see the dirt road that led up to the cabin was muddy at best, and at worst- it was probably covered in ice the higher up it went. Cursing at the cold air, I stepped out of my car and walked over to where Elain sat in her jeep. She looked relieved when she saw me and quickly opened the door.

“You’re here!” she shrieked and threw her arms around me. I was lucky I kept my balance but held her up, trying not to laugh.

“I got here as soon as I could,” I said, setting her down on her feet.

“No one else answered there phones and I’m scared of walking up there by myself.”

I didn’t blame her. The sun was going down and god only knew what the hell might show its face at night. 

“Where’s your bag?” I asked, looking over her. I found the flowery bag in the passenger seat and grabbed it. Elain handed me her keys and I locked up before going to my car for my things. I didn’t think much of it when I held my hand out to her, but when she took it, my heart was racing.

“The news said a storm is coming,” she said. “I was afraid no one else would make it here.”

“Would you have stood out in your car all night if you hadn’t called me?”

She shrugged.

“Well, it’s… a mile or so to the cabin. We’ll be sitting in front of a fire soon enough.”

And with a muttered curse under her breath, Elain let me guide her to the cabin.

*

Our teeth were chattering by the time we made it, and it was an effort to get the key and unlock the door. The wind was howling, the snow hitting my face might as well have been tiny rocks. I had Elain go inside, flipping the switch and cursing when nothing happened. When I closed the door behind us, we were in the dark, but Elain still found me and wrapped her arms around mine. She was shivering.

“Let’s get that fire going,” I said softly.

After the fireplace roared to life, Elain and I went in search of candles. Our teeth weren’t chattering anymore but our clothes were now wet thanks to the snow. With a nervous laugh, Elain took her bag and retreated to her room. I could hear her cursing as she changed out of her coat and boots, even from my room where I did the same. I was just getting ready to put on a sweater when she came knocking on my door.

“Come in,” I called out and watched Elain peer through before walking in, holding a sweater much too big for her.

“I made my sweater this year. And this one’s for you.”

In the candlelight, I caught the shimmery pom poms on her sweater. I closed the space between us to accept it. It smelled like her and… sugar cookies? “You made this for me? Thank you. It’s…”

“Ugly.”

“Absolutely horrendous,” I said, tugging on the felt reindeer ears. “I love it.”

“Do you?”

“If we don’t win the contest this year, it’s rigged.”

That made her laugh. I swore if I could bottle the sound I would.

“Come on,” she said, taking my hand in hers. She was frozen. “That fire is calling our names.”

*

I managed to get the power back on but Elain decided she liked the fire and candlelight. Only in the kitchen did she keep the light on, humming along to Christmas songs as we worked on dinner that we shared sitting on the kitchen counter.

“We should bake cookies,” she said after finishing her bowl of stew. “Then we can decorate the tree.”

“You don’t want to wait for your sisters?”

She shrugged. “We don’t know when they’ll get here… Besides, I kind of like it. Just you and me.”

Leaving me speechless, Elain slid off the counter and went in search of flour and sugar. While I cleaned the dishes, Elain mixed the batter.

“Oh! Preheat the oven for me, please?” she asked, and blushed when I just smiled at her. I loved it when she blushed.

As the cookies baked, we decorated the tree. It was pre-lit to my relief; Cas and I had no business putting lights in Christmas trees. Elain was putting a glittery butterfly in an empty space beside the ornament I’d placed. There was that scent again-

“I’ve been saving that set you got me last winter. I love it,” she said as she walked off, putting another butterfly up.

“So do I, I mean- I’m glad you like it.”

Elain laughed softly but said nothing more.

When we finished the tree, Elain began dancing around the living room and I stood there, just in absolute awe of her. She caught me staring and laughed.

“Dance with me.”

I raised a brow, earning a sigh. She took my hand and placed it on her waist. I had to remember how to breathe, how to move. But soon enough, I was leading her around the living room as she sang along to the music. She blushed every time our eyes met. Outside the storm had begun, we’d be stuck here, I knew. But I didn’t care. Not when she was looking at me this way, not when I was dancing with the woman I’d loved long before her sister had married my best friend.

“Az,” Elain whispered, “We stopped dancing.”

I came to my senses and realized she was right. But she didn’t let go of my hand. She didn’t pull away.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s alright… This is kind of nice.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Az?”

“Yes, Elain?”

“Thank you… I don’t know what I was thinking coming out here alone.”

I chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to be stuck in a storm with anyone else. I should be thanking _you_.”

“Stop it,” she said with a laugh.

“I’m serious.”

Elain smiled. She was beautiful, always, but in the fire light, Elain was just sublime.

“El… I mean it.”

Her smile faded, but only because she was looking at me incredulously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t really know how to say it.” _I love you, I love you, I love you_

“Then show me.”

I’d thought about what it would be like to tell her how I felt, to show her- but it didn’t compare to this. Keeping one hand on her waist, I pulled her close to me. I caressed her cheek, brushing my thumb over her bottom lip. I looked into her eyes and she nodded, bringing her hands to my chest. Eyes closed, I leaned in and kissed her.  
*

Fighting down a shiver, I added another log to the fire. Az was sound asleep on the sofa beneath the mountain of blankets I’d made him bring out for us. I’d never seen him look so peaceful. I smiled, still in disbelief that this man who I’d loved for so long felt the same way. I smiled, getting ready to go back to him but my phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

It was my sister. I listened as she fussed over the storm, over me being alone. Az wasn’t responding to anyone, apparently and I tried really hard not to laugh at that. I snorted when she told me to try calling him to come take me home.

She didn’t find that funny.

I heard him yawn and found him waking up. The blankets fell as he sat up and I grinned.

“Don’t worry Feyre,” I said as I looked at him. Azriel smiled. “I’ve found a way to stay warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm is the song for this fic!


End file.
